company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
Roadshow Entertainment "Coming Soon" IDs (Australia)
1982-1985 Roadshow-Video-Sneak-Previews-Red-ID.png Roadshow-Video-Sneak-Previews-Yellow-ID.png Palace-Video-Sneak-Previews-Australia.png Palace-Family-Take-Peek-ID.png Bumper: After the Roadshow Home Video logo forms, we cut to the following text in yellow, over the Australian outline: SNEAK PREVIEWS FROM OUR CATALOGUE The text zooms out. Variants: *In the early years of its life, the text is red and there is no announcer. *On very early tapes, such as The Fifth Musketeer and the very first release of Mad Max, the animation from the 1979 Roadshow Films logo plays, but it freezes just before the Roadshow logo forms and the text zooms out. *On Palace Video titles, the background is blue and just reads "SNEAK PREVIEWS". The bumper is still image. There is no music at all. *On Palace Family Video titles, a blue background is used with the words "take a peek" and white kids slide in. A female announcer said "We have a bundle of surprises. Let's take a peek". Like the aforementioned Palace Video variant, there is no music at all. *There is also a variant without an announcer. FX/SFX: The text zooming out. Music/Sounds: The end of the 1979 Roadshow Films theme with the announcer saying "Before the movie, we'd like to show you previews of some of our films." Availability: Rare. It can be seen on Roadshow and Palace releases from the early-mid-Eighties. 1985-1993 Roadshow-Home-Video-Sneak-Previews-1985.png Premiere-Entertainment-Sneak-Previews-Brothers-Arms.png Applause-Video-Sneak-Previews-ID.png Bumper: We see the finished product, then a flip page effect occurs. On a black screen, we see the text: SNEAK PREVIEWS FROM OUR MOVIES in brown with a white drop shadow. Variants: *On Premiere Home Entertainment tapes, the text is in white with no drop shadow effects and the text zooms in after the Premiere Home Entertainment logo zooms out. *On tapes with the 1992 Roadshow Home Video logo, the bumper is still. *On Applause Home Video titles, the text is blue, in 3D and a different font is used. The Applause Home Video logo zooms out. FX/SFX: Aside from the effects, its a still picture. Music/Sounds: *Roadshow Home Video: A laser zap portion from the 1985-1992 Roadshow Home Video logo. *Premiere Home Entertainment: The last part of the Premiere Home Entertainment jingle. *Later Roadshow Home Video and Applause Home Video Variants: Silent. Availability: Rare. Seen on Australian tapes in the late '80s and early '90s. Titles include The Terminator, Short Circuit, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Movie, and RoboCop II. It also appears on Premiere Home Entertainment titles such as The Women in Red and Brothers in Arms. 1993-1995 Roadshow-Entertainment-Coming-Soon-ID.png Premiere-Entertainment-Coming-Soon.png Applause-Video-Coming-Soon.png Bumper: On a dark background, we see the orange and blue stripes wipe away and the words word "COMING SOON" in orange zooms out. Variants: *On 1991-1993 Premiere Home Entertainment titles, the text is blue on a space background, in a different font. Some stars are seen zooming past the text. *On 1992-1993 Applause Home Video releases, a black rectangle appears, then the spark fills the orange words "COMING SOON" with a orange border appearing on the black rectangle. FX/SFX: The stripes and the text zooms out. Music/Sounds: An extended version of the last notes of the 1992-1995 Roadshow Entertainment theme with whooshes. Music/Sounds Variants: *For Premiere Home Entertainment, the last part of the Premiere jingle plays. *For Applause Home Video releases, a shortened version of the Applause Home Video jingle is heard. Availability: Shown on 1993-1995 Roadshow VHS releases, such as National Lampoon's Loaded Weapon 1 and Ace Ventura: Pet Detective, among others. As for the variants, these can be used before the main bumper debuting. Scare Factor: None. 1996-2000s Bumper: On a B&W silk background with the words "COMING SOON" sliding, we see a black strip with the words "COMING SOON" with "C" in red. Another strip with the words "SOON" is shown. FX/SFX: The sliding in the logo. Music/Sounds: A choir tune with drumbeats. In its earliest years of its life, its silent. Availability: Common. Appears on all Roadshow material during its era from 1996 to the 2000s. Scare Factor: Low. Category:Coming Attraction Bumpers Category:Roadshow IDs